


Always and Forever

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Sleepy Sex, soft, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt by anon at Tumblr (shortened): some soft rhinky loving after a long day at work





	Always and Forever

It had been a long day. Actually, it had been a long week, and Rhett couldn’t wait to get home, eat and relax and hopefully soon press his head onto a pillow. He felt like he could sleep for a solid twenty-four hours. Link was tired and wired too. When he was like that, he talked. Rhett was used to it. The drone of his ceaseless chatting was comforting to Rhett. An old song he knew the words to by heart. He drove the truck, and Link talked the talk. That’s how it had been for years.

They’d picked up takeaway and didn’t bother to get any plates. Link jumped on the bed. He was still talking, not waiting for Rhett to contribute. His words were just built up energy that needed to be released. Rhett climbed next to him. Television was clicked on, and the bluish glare jumped around the walls of the room. Rhett’s eyes focused on the way it made the grey in Link’s hair look almost electrified. It seemed fitting for him, and Rhett smiled. His very own electric bunny. They watched ‘Late night’ and pried open cartons of Chinese food. They switched boxes without prompting, knowing what the other one wanted and when.

Soon Rhett’s stomach was full, and his eyes periodically drooped closed. He was propped up on his pillows Link lying next to him on his own side of their California King bed. Link was laughing at the show. His body shook the mattress, making Rhett feel even drowsier. His eyes closed, and he just listened. He knew he might fall asleep fully clothed, but he just couldn’t be bothered.

The mattress shifted. There was a pressure on top of him. Warmth of a body. Tickling breath on his face. Then a head thumped on his chest.

“I’m dead.”

Rhett’s chuckle jostled the head slightly.

“That’s my line,” he said quietly.

“Well, if you’re asleep, I can be dead.”

“Please, don’t be dead,” Rhett muttered suddenly, feeling a twinge of sadness. They weren’t spring chickens anymore. One day it would be a reality. He wondered which of them would go first. Then he wondered which would be worse. Link seemed to sense his mood shift because he rose to straddle him and asked: “What’s wrong?”

Rhett finally opened his eyes and looked at his husband. He was backlit by the light of the television. He looked almost alien in his beauty illuminated by the garish, blue, flickering light.

“Gimme a kiss,” Rhett ordered gently. Link obeyed ducking down to press his lips lightly on Rhett’s. Rhett rolled them so that he was on top of Link now. He kissed him deeply, tasting the food and tasting Link. Emotion welled inside of him.

“Never leave me,” Rhett murmured against Link’s lips. Link made a throat sound that was something between a laugh and a question.

“Where is this coming from, babe?” he asked.

“Nowhere. Just… Promise?”

“I thought I promised when we exchanged these rings?” Link said finding Rhett’s fingers and stroked his ring.

“Promise me again?” Rhett pleaded. He felt small and pitiful. Link hugged him tight against him and whispered into his ear: “I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

Rhett hummed appreciatively and buried his face in the crook of Link’s neck. Rhett’s mind was still tired, but his body was alert. The peaks and valleys of Link’s form were so familiar against Rhett’s body that he couldn’t quell its natural reaction. Rhett’s hips ground against Link’s, and he whined low and needy. Link kissed the top of his head.

“Let me take care of that,” he murmured with a hint of smile in his voice and pushed Rhett gently off of him. Rhett fell back on the bed limbs sprawled limply across it. He felt half asleep, but his skin was buzzing for more touches. He closed his eyes and let himself be handled by his lover. His clothes were removed efficiently and tenderly. The mattress sprung back up as Link got up to remove his own clothes and get the lube. Rhett blindly reached for Link to get back to him and soon Link’s fingers threaded into his.

The bedroom filled with quiet whispers and low moans. There was a comfortable predictability in their movements. Tender kisses and sweeping hands. Light touches that turned to more purposeful caresses over time. Hot skin pressed against a cooler one, and familiar words of encouragement muttered but not really heard. Link’s delicate fingers knew their way in, found the right pressure points, made Rhett’s body sing. Link was the conductor of this orchestra, and Rhett was ready to play a masterpiece. They joined slowly and moved resolutely towards the crescendo that was waiting for them at the end. Rhett felt pliable and sweet. He moved lazily, instructed by Link’s hips and arms. His heartstrings were plucked gently by Link’s loving words. Rhett was so full. Belly filled with food and heart filled with love and head filled with dreams and his body filled to the brim with Link. Something had to spill over soon. The heat pooled deliciously. Rhett’s body tightened, and a groan pushed its way out of his throat. Their ragged breaths mingled and their mouths sought each other desperately as their composition reached its coda.

Silence fell. Rhett felt Link slip out of him. He heard the patter of his feet. Then he felt the soft cloth wipe him gently clean. Rhett sighed. He curled into the covers. Link climbed next to him. The blue light vanished with a snap.

A quiet ‘love you’. A whispered ‘always and forever’. Then sweet, sweet sleep.


End file.
